Potret
by Arina nee-chan
Summary: Fang yang mendapat sial, yaitu diminta mengambil kamera di ruang guru. malah mendapat keberuntungan karena mendapat potret langka dari rivalnya. A dedicated for #MoBFaFB2015 promt46 maaf jika GaJeness...


**Declaimer** **: BoBoiBoy milik anomsta studios. Saya hanya pinjam charanya sebentar untuk pembuatan fic ini.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, alur kecepetan, dan berbagai kesalahan yang luar biasa banyak lainnya.**

**A Dedicated for Melodiuos of BoiFang and FangBoy 2015 [Prompt ****Prompt 46: Camera****]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siapa yang tak mengenal Fang? Pemuda tampan dengan surai anggur menawan dan jaket yang diikat dipinggang sebagai ciri khasnya, serta sarung tangan tanpa jari yang menutupi telapak tangannya yang putih, menambah kesan cool dan keren pemuda terpopuler ini, setelah jagoan pulau rintis tentunya. Pemuda berumur 16 tahun itu sedang berjalan sendirian dilorong yang sepi. Ya... sepi. Jam sekolah telah berakhir 1 jam yang lalu, tapi Fang masih belum bisa pergi karena urusannya dengan sang guru.  
"Ish... cikgu Papa nih.. apesal aku disuruh ambil kamera kak ruangannya nih?" Gerutu Fang sepanjang lorong. Bukannya Fang tidak menolak, tapi ketika ia mulai membuka mulut sang guru telah menyemprotnya dengan berbagai kata, yang bahkan membuatnya bermandikan air liur. Ughhh... ia bahkan tak habis pikir dengan gurunya itu. Sudah 4 tahun berlalu, tapi kebiasaan mengerikan sang guru masih belum juga hilang. Jadi tentu saja Fang tak ada pilihan lain selain menurutinya.  
Cukup lama ia berjalan sudah sampailah ia ditempat yang dituju, Ruang guru. Perlahan ia membuka pintu ruangan itu. 'Cukup rapi' pikirnya. Tanpa membuang waktu Fang segera menuju meja Cikgi Papa Zola untuk mengambil kamera nya.  
"Ketemu." Ucapnya pelan. Dengan cepat ia berbalik menuju tempat Papa Zola.  
Kembali ia berjalan melewati lorong sepi. Tapi tidak sesepi tadi, karena ada seseorang yang berlari sepanjang lorong. Pemuda jaket dan topi orange yang digunakan terbalik. Ia seperti tegesa gesa dan kebingungan mencari sesuatu.  
"Hoy.. BoBoiBoy... apesal kau lari lari macem tu?" Tanya Fang heran.  
"Itu lah.. buku aku ketinggalan dan ditunggu Yaya kak rumah, nak belajar bersame. Tapi bukuku ketinggalan." Jelas BoBoiBoy dengan nafas ngos ngosan.  
"Kenape kau tak gunakan gerakan kilat je, kalau kau buru-buru."  
"Eh... ha'ah la... lupa pula." Ucap BoBoiBoy sembari menepuk dahinya pelan.  
"Ish kau ni."  
"Hehhe... BoBoiBoy Halilintar Gerakan Kilat."  
Dengan cepat BoBoiBoy pergi kekelas dan mengambil bukunya dan kembali ketempat Fang.  
"Ish.. tau begini. Dah dari tadi aku balik ke rumah, tak payah capek pula tu." Gerutu BoBoiBoy pelan.  
Fang masih menatap BoBoiBoy. Ia bisa melihat Halilintar yang menawan baginya. Memang Fang sudah cukup lama memendam perasaannya pada lelaki didepannya itu. Bukan hanya pada Halilintar namun juga pada keseluruhan diri BoBoiBoy tentu saja.  
"Hoy Fang, apesal kau tatap aku macem tu. Ada yang aneh, ke?" Tanya BoBoiBoy yang bingung karena ditatap Fang seperti itu.  
"Hmmp... PD sekali. Kau cakap aku tatap kau." Ucap Fang sembari membuang muka.  
BoBoiBoy yang masih bermode Halilintar menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Fang kembali menatapnya, jarang ah.. bukan ia takkan pernah mendapat pemandangan ini dari BoBoiBoy Halilintar selain sekarang. Saat ini ia bisa melihat Halilintar yang biasanya bemuka garang, tengah menggembungkan pipinya imut didepannya. Ingin sekali Fang mencubit pipi itu, bahkan membawa orangnya pulang.  
"Hoy... Fang apesal kau ni. Eh... apesal kau bawa bawa kamera tu?" Tanya BoBoiBoy bingung.  
"Eh... ini." Fang gelagapan karena sejak tadi ia setengah melamun karena melihat BoBoiBoy. Namun ia segera menyeringai karena ia tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan kamera ini. Sekali lagi ia menatap BoBoiBoy meski tadi ia bilang begitu. Fang masih bisa melihat BoBoiBoy sedikit menggembungkan pipinya kesal.  
Flash kamera menyala, ketika Fang mengambil gambar langka didepannya. BoBoiBoy mengerjap kaget karena lampu flash itu.  
"Hoy.. Fang apesal kau ni?" Ucap BoBoiBoy tak trima.  
"Ish.. tak pe la... ini kamera khusus. Kau tau tak?!" Ucap Fang masih melihat hasil jepretannya. Tak lupa pula dengan seringaian kemenangan yang ada di wajahnya.  
"Khusus?" Ucap BoBoiBoy sembari memiringkan kepalanya bingung.  
"Ya.. khusus... khusus untuk memotret orang yang aku suka." Ucap Fang masih tetap menatap kameranya.  
Seketika BoBoiBoy membeku. 'Khusus memotret orang yang dia suka?' Ucap BoBoiBoy dalam hati. Mengetahui maksud di balik kata kata Fang itu, wajah BoBoiBoy memerah. 'memotret orang yang dia suka. Dan dia baru saja memotretku, yang artinya..." Melihat wajah BoBoiboy yang memerah, Fang kembali memotret BoBoiBoy lagi.  
"Hooo... hari ini hari keberuntunganku. Dapat 2 foto langka." Ucap Fang sembari menyeringai.  
BoBoiBoy yang mendengar itu langsung tersentak dan meraih raih kamera Fang memintanya untuk menghapus gambarnya. Fang yang melihat itu langsung lari menghindari kejaran BoBoiBoy. Mereka berlari sepanjang lorong. Melupakan kekuatan mereka masing masing mereka berlari dan saling mengejek.  
Setelah ini kamar Fang akan ditempeli dengan poster besar yang langka, hasil jepretannya sendiri.

**End. ****  
****Apa ini yang aku tulis? Maaf bener-bener ini aneh banget... maaf maaf banget... maafkan saya...****  
****Ya ampun... #tutupmukapakekkardus ****  
****Padahal pengennya nggak gini tapi hadeuhhh nggak papa deh... beneran susah ya bikin fluff... (baru tahu lu Rin?) ****  
****Well... terimakasih telah membaca dan mohon reviewnya**


End file.
